


Alone Among the Wreck

by temporaryistemporary



Series: Awesamdad and his kid(s) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: And normal Sam, Bloodvines - Freeform, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Dialogue, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, and Puffy, awesamdad, i would die for Sam Nook, the egg, tommy collecting parental figures like pokemon cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryistemporary/pseuds/temporaryistemporary
Summary: Sam was happy to build Tommy a hotel, so long as it meant he could keep an eye on the kid and make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Awesamdad and his kid(s) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139222
Comments: 8
Kudos: 538
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Alone Among the Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons

Sam was very pleased when Tommy had come to him with the request to build a hotel. He had been trying to figure out how to approach the boy in a way that wouldn’t scare Tommy off, and the kid had handed him an excuse on a silver platter. Not only was he able to hold conversations with the kid outside of the oppressive atmosphere of the prison, it also gave him a reason to continuously check up on Tommy. He had been in a near constant state of worry for the teen ever since Dream had begun speaking up on what had gone on with Tommy during exile and even before.

It was shocking, how calmly Dream talked about it. He even seemed almost giddy at times, and Sam had to shove down the urge to _harm, protect, kill_ at the proud tone in which Dream spoke. Sam had allowed the admin to retain his mask while imprisoned but he would swear on his life that Dream was smirking under the thing as if he knew how enraged he was making the creeper hybrid. Sam wanted nothing more than to go into the cell and claim another one of the man's lives (Sam didn't know how many lives Dream actually had, with him being an admin and all, but he found he didn’t quite care, it didn't matter as long as he could take one out) but he knew that was the reaction the masked man wanted and Sam refused to give it to him. Instead, he settled for ignoring Dream, allowing the dispensers to do their job for the next couple of days to give Sam the time he needed to cool down (ideally this would have gone on forever and the entire server could just forget about the admin and the pain that had been caused, but Sam knew better, knew leaving Dream unsupervised would end disastrously).

He spent those two days figuring out the best way to talk to Tommy, when the kid came running at him from further down the path, shouting his name and other variants of it. Tommy explained to Sam his plans for a hotel and the more he spoke about it, the less tense Sam became. This kid had been through _so much_ and instead of being angry at those that wronged him or running far away from the SMP (neither of which Sam would blame him for), he was worried about people losing their homes if there were to be anymore wars. _Fuck_ , Sam hoped there were no more wars.

And ok, usually Sam would charge far more than the thirty-two diamonds he had requested from Tommy, but he was already invested in the project and Sam wanted to assist Tommy in achieving it. Seeing Tommy interact with Phil only strengthened his resolve of helping the kid, especially when Tommy handed over the contract and Sam watched him attempt to contact his father after the agreement, only to be brushed off completely. It made his blood boil, and Sam had to suppress the creeper-like hiss that threatened to escape through his gritted teeth.

The kid was a hard worker, completing every task Sam (donning the persona of Sam Nook) threw at him with ease. As much as he complained with every new chore, Tommy seemed to be enjoying himself, always returning with a proud smile on his face and displaying the requested items like a child would show off a drawing. He was rewarded with a smile and a thanks from Sam Nook, and later a hair ruffle and a “good job” from Sam as himself. Tommy would always light up at the praise, mouth twitching but trying to hide it behind long blonde hair.

Maybe telling Tommy about the egg had been a mistake. Ok, scratch that, the kid needed to know, so he could protect himself. But it probably hadn’t been the best idea to send him on some scuffed investigation to get that information. Sam had been expecting the errand to take, at most, ten minutes. Go check out how much the vines have spread, take a peek at the egg, and then head back to the construction site to give the data to Sam Nook. So when the ten minutes had passed, and Tommy hadn’t returned, Sam could feel himself become worried. Even more so when the sound of yelling reached his ears and he locked eyes on Tommy, flying clumsily through the air via trident and yelling at his pursuers. Sam had bolted up from where he had been sitting just in time for Tommy to crash land in front of the construction zone, immediately being pulled from the ground and behind Sam, who glared at Antfrost and Bad. The two had left shortly after, silent and stiff.

The second egg excursion had gone just as well as the first. Tubbo had gotten involved as well, which hadn’t been a surprise at all, but had made things a bit more complicated. Sam was thankful he had arrived just in time, halting the newly dubbed Eggpire from trapping the kids, and pulling a crying Tubbo and a bewildered Tommy far away from the room.

The third egg related event had been even worse. Sam could remember falling down a carefully placed trap, forcefully landing on something _alive_ and _pulsing_. The feeling of it made him want to gag. Everything from then on is blurry at best; flashes of red tinted visions, a pain in his arms, an ache in his stomach, and a faint whispering in his ears. It’s too much at once and it makes his head throb and he nearly cries in relief when the area fills with soft light and he hears familiar voices above him. _Puffy and Tommy._ He does cry when they carefully pull him away from the egg (even though a part of his mind screams at him not to leave), tears falling down his face as he asks to go home. They take a small detour through the church and Sam would admit, even though he just wanted to go _home_ , he felt better after being gingerly placed under the holy water. He felt even more calm after falling onto his soft bed, Fran curling up next to him, snuffling against his cheek, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

It took Sam a few days to get back on his feet, though not through his own doing. He would rather have been back to business after the first night, wanting to keep himself busy and mind off the nightmare experience, but Puffy had insisted he rest. It took Puffy agreeing to keep an eye on Tommy and Tubbo for Sam to settle down and even that hadn’t lasted long. He was back on the construction site, hard hat on and translator ready, smiling at Tommy as he approached and softening at the childlike delight on his face.

And then Jack Manifold started hanging around. Sam would have to have been blind not to see the dirty looks the man would throw at Tommy when he thought no one was looking, the way his voice always held a bit of an edge to it. Jack was angry at Tommy, like so many others on the server, and Sam couldn’t understand why. It didn’t really matter though, in the end, because he would keep a close eye on Jack. If Sam had his way, he wouldn’t allow Jack anywhere near Tommy (it already took everything in his power not to break his Sam Nook character and shatter the man's nose at the slightest hint of malice), but he wasn’t sure what Tommy knew and Sam didn’t want to worry him if he didn’t have to. So he would keep an eye on Jack Manifold for now.

The knowledge that Tubbo had nukes really should’ve been more startling to Sam, but those kids were full of surprises and Sam just huffed to himself when Tommy told him ( _Sam_ , not Sam Nook) about the test run. His hands shook when he found out how close Tommy had come to death, how he probably wouldn’t have been out there had Sam not told him to go searching for spruce wood. He became even more agitated when Tommy told him Jack had been there, had helped Tubbo launch the weapon, and had watched as the two boys explored the disaster zone. The mention of Niki was a surprise, Sam couldn’t recall seeing her since before Doomsday. He remembered how angry she had seemed, though, and his heart sank as Tommy explained how she kept egging Tommy to go farther out even though there were plenty of trees around. The kids voice was shaking and he seemed so unsure of himself as he asked if Sam (and by extension, Sam Nook) could please keep Jack away from him, and maybe Niki too because she might not have known about the nukes but the idea still worried him and Tommy would really appreciate it if Sam would keep an eye out.

And Sam agreed. Of course he would. Because Sam was the only competent adult on this server (and Puffy, obviously), and he couldn’t understand why everyone seemed to have something against these kids, but he would protect them. Not just Tommy, but Tubbo too. And Ranboo, and Purpled too, if they ever needed it. They deserved a bit of peace after everything, and Sam would do what he could to ensure they had it.

**Author's Note:**

> school is kicking my ass :(
> 
> honestly I would be more concerned about Jack and Niki if they didn’t act so damn much like Team Rocket because at this point it’s more funny than worrying


End file.
